Sleeping Beauty
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Kau merindukanku Kyungie – Yi Fan Hyung , Monggu merindukanmu – Kai Kyung , aku akan mencoret semua boneka pororomu jika kau tidak mau bangun juga – Chen Ge , Chen gege mau membakar dapurmu jika kau tak bangun juga – Tao Kami merindukanmu Kyungsoo ah – All Apa aku harus merelakanmu ? - Seokjin


**Sleeping Beauty**

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik Tuhan , orangtua , agensi dan diri mereka sendiri . Sedangkan fic ini , real milik aku ^_^

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Friendship , Fantasy

Main Cash : Do Kyungsoo ( D.O ) and Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Cash : Kim Seokjin ( Jin 'BTS' ) , Kim Minseok ( Xiumin ) , Xi Luhan , Kim Joon Myeon ( Suho ) , Zhang Yixing ( Lay ) , Byun Baekhyun , Kim Jongdae ( Chen ) , Park Chanyeol , Huang Zi Tao , Kim Jongin ( Kai ) , Oh Sehun

Pair : Kyungsoo x Yi Fan , Slight Kyungsoo x Jin 'BTS'

Warning : Abal , Typo , OOC , Boys Love , alur maju mundur cantik , gak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain

You don't like my Fic ? Don't read , Ok

Happy Reading Juseyo

Tampak Mobil Pagani Zonda C12 F memasuki wilayah rumah sakit ternama di kota Seoul . Mobil itu berhenti di tempat parkiran yang di sediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit dengan rapi . Setelah mesin mobil tidak terdengar lagi , sang pemilik mobil mulai menampakan dirinya dari dalam mobil mahal tersebut . Dan tampaklah pemuda berbadan tinggi yang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut . Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna cokelat pirang , tatapan mata tajam , bibir kissable ( bener ya ? ) , rahang yang tegas , bahunya yang kokoh . Uuhhh... siapa yang tidak akan terpesona pada pemuda yang satu ini . Pemuda itu memasuki gedung rumah sakit dengan langkah yang tegas . Semua orang yang ada di lorong rumah sakit , memandangnya takjub dan terpesona . Pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu yang bernomer 1201 . Tiba-tiba , bahu pemuda tinggi itu tampak bergetar , matanya memerah menahan tangis . Dengan tangan yang gemetar , pemuda itu meraih gagang pintu yang ada di depannya . Sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di depannya ini , dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan . Setelah memantapkan hati dan pikirannya , dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu itu . Ruangan itu bernuansa putih semua . Di ruangan itu terdapat seorang pemuda berbadan mungil tengah terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam damai di atas ranjang rumah sakit . pemuda tinggi itu mendekati sosok pemuda mungil itu . Setelah berdiri di sebelah ranjang sang pemuda mungil , pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus dengan lembut pipi sang pemuda mungil . Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum miris .

" Selamat pagi Kyungie " sapa pemuda tinggi itu

 _Selamat pagi juga Yi Fan_

" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? " tanya pemuda tinggi itu miris

 _Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja Yi Fan , jika kau selalu berada di sampingku . Bagaimana denganmu hmm ?_

" Kabarku hari ini tidak baik . Karena kau masih belum bangun dari tidur panjangmu " kata pemuda tinggi itu sedih

Tampak satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi putih pemuda tinggi itu . Pemuda tinggi itu menangis tanpa suara . Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai terbaring dengan lemah di depannya . Tanpa dia tahu , bahwa ada sosok transparan yang memiliki badan mungil memandangnya sedih . Dengan perlahan , sosok transparan itu memeluk dari belakang tubuh pemuda berbadan tinggi yang ada di depannya . Setetes demi setetes air mata mulai turun dari mata sosok transparan itu . Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka .

Ceklek

Tampak pemuda berbadan agak pendek (?) yang memakai setelan jas dokter memasuki ruangan itu dengan di ikuti 3 pemuda yang memakai pakaian perawat laki-laki . Mereka adalah dokter dan perawat yang di tugaskan khusus untuk merawat sang pemuda mungil . Yi Fan dengan dengan cepat mengahapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya .

" Oh Kris hyung , kau sudah datang rupanya . Padahal masih pagi " kata dokter yang menyapa pemuda tinggi tadi

" Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja , Suho " jawab pemuda berbadan tinggi tadi aka Yi Fan

" Ohh gitu . Baiklah Kris hyung , bisa kau duduk sebentar di sofa . Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Kyungsoo " kata Suho

" Hm , silahkan " kata Yi Fan mempersilahkan

Setelah memberikan ruang pada Suho dan tiga perawat lainnya , Yi Fan memilih berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu keluar ruangan itu . Dia melihat dengan miris pada sosok pemuda mungil aka Kyungsoo yang di periksa oleh Suho . Tiga perawat lainnya memiliki tugas masing-masing . Perawat pertama yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda tengah mengecek infus yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo . Perawat kedua yang memiliki lesung pipi tengah mencatat hasil pemeriksaan yang di lakukan oleh suho . Perawat ketiga yang memiliki pipi chubby tengah membenarkan letak bantal dan selimut yang di pakai oleh Kyungsoo . Lima menit menunggu , akhirnya pemeriksaan rutin Kyungsoo selesai untuk hari ini . Suho dan tiga perawat tadi menghampiri Yi Fan berada . Suho memberitahu Yi Fan hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo untuk hari ini seperti biasa .

" Tak ada perkembangan apapun , hasilnya masih sama seperti yang kemaren . Prediksiku salah jika Kyungsoo akan siuman hari ini . Maaf Kris hyung , aku... " kata-kata Suho terpotong oleh Yi Fan

" Tak apa Suho , tidak semua hal dapat berjalan sesuai keinginan kita . Aku tetap mengahargai usahamu selama ini . Mungkin Kami-sama masih tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan pemuda brengsek sepertiku ini " kata-kata Yi Fan yang memotong perkataan Suho tadi tampak miris

Tiga perawat yang mendengar perkataan miris Yi Fan tadi tampak menunduk sedih . Perawat bermata panda menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring dalam tidur panjangnya . Dia membayangkan seolah-olah saat dia menoleh tadi , dia akan melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis padanya untuk menunjukkan senyumannya yang berbentuk hati yang akan tersungging di bibir sang pemuda mungil itu . Tapi , dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring dengan damai di ranjang rumah sakit yang dia tempati sekarang . Suho dan tiga perawat tadi meninggalkan Yi Fan yang masih betah berada di kamar rawat milik Kyungsoo . Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo , mereka mendapati enam sahabat mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo . Wajah mereka memancarkan kesedihan mendalam . Salah satu pemuda dari mereka yang memakai eyeliner maju ke hadapan Suho .

" Bagaimana keadaannya Suho hyung ? " tanya pemuda ber eyeliner

" Masih sama Baekhyun . Dia tak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali untuk hari ini . Damn ! Prediksiku bahwa Kyungsoo akan siuman hari ini meleset lagi . Argh... Sial ! " umpat Suho

" Kau tidak bisa mengatur semuanya sesuai kehendakmu Joon Myeon . Kami-sama pasti punya rencana yang lain untuk mereka berdua " kata perawat laki-laki yang memiliki lesung pipi saat tersenyum

" Aku tahu Yixing , tapi... Kring hyung pasti sangat sedih sekarang " Sesal Suho

" Apa ada Kris hyung di dalam sana , Xiumin hyung ? " tanya pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sama seperti Yi Fan

" Ya . Sekarang Kris sedang menjaga Kyungsoo , Chanyeol " jawab perawat berpipi chubby

" Tapi sampai kapan ? " tanya perawat laki-laki bermata panda

" Apanya yang sampai kapan , Tao ? " tanya laki-laki berwajah manis

" Sampai kapan Kyungsoo Ge akan tertidur seperti itu , Luhan Ge . Sampai kapan ? " tanya Tao murung

Mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Tao tampak menunduk sedih . Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan kemajuan bahwa dia akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya itu . Hati mereka sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu .

" Berapa lama Kyungsoo hyung tertidur , Lay hyung ? " tanya pemuda berkulit tan sexy eksotis

" 23 bulan 1 minggu " jawab Yixing cepat

" Hampir 2 tahun dia tertidur " kata pemuda berkulit Albino

" Kau benar Sehun ah " Sahut Baekhyun sedih

" Cukup lama ya sleeping beuty kita tertidur ? Apa dia tidak lelah seperti itu ? Dia bahkan mengalahkan rekor muri Luhan hyung yang tidurnya mengalahkan kerbau sekaligus " sindir pemuda berwajah kotak

" Diam kau kotak amal " sahut Luhan kesal

" Tenanglah Luhan Ge . Dan berhentilah melawak Chen Chen Ge " kata Tao yang menengahi mereka berdua

" Hm " jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

Mereka tampak murung . Cukup lama Kyungsoo tertidur rupanya . Sedangkan di kamar rawat Kyungsoo , Yi Fan lebih memilih duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak terpasang infus dan sesekali mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo . Sesekali dia juga mengelus pipi putih milik sang kekasih . Tanpa dia tahu bahwa ada perdebatan besar yang transparan yang terjadi di belakangnya .

 _SAMPAI KAPAN SENIOR AKAN MENGURUNGKU SEPERTI INI ?! – bentak sosok mungil transparan pada seseorang yang dia panggil senior_

 _Sampai kau mau kembali lagi menjadi seorang malaikat sepertiku – jawab sosok transparan lain yang agak lebih tinggi_

 _KIM SEOKJIN ! – bentak sosok mungil tadi_

 _Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi Do Kyungsoo . Kembalilah menjadi seorang malaikat maka akan kubuat semua menjadi sama seperti dulu lagi – tawar sosok tinggi tadi aka Seokjin_

 _Ku mohon Senior . Aku benar-benar mencintainya . Aku sangat mencintainya hiks hiks – sosok mungil transparan tadi aka Kyungsoo merosot ke bawah_

 _Ini hanya perasaan sesaat Kyungsoo . Dalam jangka waktu yang dekat dia pasti sudah mulai bosan denganmu – Kata Jin Yakin_

 _Aku hanya mencintainya seorang hiks.. hiks... – isak Kyungsoo_

 _Jangan karena sekarang kau memiliki tubuh manusia , kau sampai merasakan apa yang di rasakan juga oleh manusia Kyungsoo – kata Jin murung_

 _Aku mencintainya... hiks.. hiks.. Aku mencintainya... hiks – isak Kyungsoo_

 _Sosok Jin yang di panggil senior hanya memasang wajah murung saat Kyungsoo berkata ia mencintai makhluk lain ketimbang dirinya . Setelah itu Jin menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun . Sosok transparan Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya tadi . Dia menghampiri sosok pemuda berbadan tinggi yang tertidur di atas kursi sambil memegang tangan manusianya erat . Dia melihat sisa jejak air mata yang masih menempel pada pipi putih milik pemuda tinggi itu . Perlahan dia memeluk sosok tinggi yang tertidur tersebut ._

 _Mianhae Yi Fan , mianhae . Saranghae Wu Yi Fan – ucap Kyungsoo sedih_

●SKIP●

Keesokkan harinya , seperti biasa Yi Fan datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Kyungsoo . Tapi terkadang dia sering di temani oleh sahabatnya dan sahabat Kyungsoo . Setiap mereka datang , mereka selalu membawa buah tangan . Setiap hari mereka meluangkan sedikit waktu mereka untuk menjaga Kyungsoo . Mereka tahu , Yi Fan tidak bisa setiap hari menjaga Kyungsoo . Ada perusahaan yang harus dia urus . Perusahaannya tetap harus menjadi pemegang saham paling besar di Korea Selatan . Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda , Yi Fan menjaga Kyungsoo seharian penuh . Yi Fan meminta semua sahabatnya agar ia menjaga Kyungsoo sendirian . Yi Fan sekarang tengah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya .

" Kau tak ingin bangun , Kyung ? " tanya Yi Fan sedih

 _Aku ingin Yi Fan , tapi aku tidak bisa_

" Apa kau tak merindukanku hm ? "

 _Aku rindu padamu Yi Fan . Sangat , sangat rindu hiks_

" Kau menyiksaku Kyung "

 _Lupakan aku Yi Fan , lupakan aku_

" Kau tahu Kyung ? Jika aku di suruh memilih antara tidak melihat dirimu atau mati , aku akan memilih mati Kyung . Karena aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia yang tidak ada kehadiranmu di sana "

 _Jangan Yi Fan . Tinggalkan aku sekarang . Kau berhak bahagia Yi Fan . Lupakan aku hiks hiks ku mohon hiks_

" Aku akan tetap menunggumu Kyung "

 _Jangan Yi Fan , kau berhak bahagia . Tinggalkan aku Yi Fan_

" Sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua "

 _Hiks jangan hiks jangan Yi Fan_

" 1 tahun , 12 tahun , 30 tahun , 56 tahun bahkan 100 tahun pun aku akan tetap menunggumu "

Tanpa Yi Fan dan sosok transparan Kyungsoo sadari , ada satu sosok transparan yang memakai setelan jas dan membawa buku usang . Sosok itu menatap kedua insan itu iri . Dan setelah itu , sosok itu menghilang dengan sekejap .

●SKIP●

 _24 Januari 2010_

 _Kau merindukanku Kyungie – Yi Fan_

 _._

 _Kyung , aku merindukanmu – Baekhyun_

 _._

 _Aku hampir menyerah karenamu – Suho_

 _12 Mei 2011_

 _Aku takkan pernah lelah menunggumu – Yi Fan_

 _._

 _Hyung , Monggu merindukanmu – Kai_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo-ah cepatlah sadar – Lay_

 _29 Juni 2012_

 _Aku selalu di sini menunggumu – Yi Fan_

 _._

 _Kami merindukanmu , Kyungsoo – Luhan_

 _._

 _Cepatlah sadar hyung – Sehun_

 _4 Juli 2013_

 _Kau masih asik tidur rupanya – Yi Fan_

 _._

 _Kyung , aku akan mencoret semua boneka pororomu jika kau tidak mau bangun juga – Chen_

 _._

 _Kyung , aku janji tidak akan pernah mengerjaimu lagi . Jadi , hyung mohon padamu cepatlah sadar – Chanyeol_

 _16 Oktober 2014_

 _Aku masih menunggumu di sini – Yi Fan_

 _._

 _Ge , Chen gege mau membakar dapurmu jika kau tak bangun juga – Tao_

 _._

 _Kami semua di sini untukmu Kyungsoo ah – Xiumin_

 _6 November 2015_

 _Hari ini aku ulang tahun . Aku harap kau cepat membuka matamu dan memberiku sebuah hadiah ulang tahun . Aku tak mengharapkan hadiah ulang tahun apapun darimu . Cukup kau berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku dan hidup bersamaku sampai kita menua nanti – Yi Fan_

 _._

 _Kami merindukanmu Kyungsoo ah – All_

 _._

 _Apa aku harus merelakanmu ? - Seokjin_

●SKIP●

 _24 Desember 2016 – 23:45 SKT_

Malam ini menjelang malam natal . Semua orang menanti dengan sukacita . Di salah satu ruang rawat yang ada di Rumah sakit ternama kota Seoul , terdapat 12 pemuda tampan yang tengah mempersiapkan perayaan natal di ruang rawat tersebut . Tapi , ada satu dari mereka yang masih asik tidur dalam tidur panjangnya . Mereka ingin perayaan yang mereka buat menjadi perayaan terbaik yang pernah ada , bahkan lebih baik dari tahun-tahun kemaren .

" DUO MAGNAE ! JANGAN LARI-LARI DI DALAM RUANGAN " teriak Lay

" MAGNAE PELANGI ! KEMBALIKAN MY PO ! " teriak Tao sambil mengejar pemuda berambut pelangi yang membawa bonekanya itu

" Ambil sendiri magnae panda . Weekkkk " kata Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tao

" KKAMJONG ! KUENYA JANGAN DI HABISKAN BODOH ! " teriak Baekhyun pada pemuda berkulit tan

" Aku lapar hyung T_T " kata Kai melas

" BODOH AMAT " kata Baekhyun ketus

" Hyung , jangan ngaca mulu . Nanti kacanya pecah , hahahaha " kata Chen sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa

" Diam kau kotak TV " kata Luhan ketus

" Hyung , minta bakpaonya lagi dong " pinta Chanyeol sambil memelas

" Kau sudah menghambiskan seperempat bakpao yang kubawa dari rumah , Dobby sialan " kata Xiumin sambil menjauhkan bakpaonya dari Chanyeol

" Suho hyung.. T_T . Xiumin hyung tidak mau berbagi , hueeeee " rengek Chanyeol pada Suho

" Hyung " kata Suho tajam pada Xiumin

" Kau lebih membela dongsaeng kecilmu ini ketimbang hyung tercintamu ini eoh ?! " tanya Xiumin tidak terima

" Ayolah hyung , beri dia satu lagi setelah itu sudah " kata Suho malas

" Terus saja manjain dia " kata Xiumin ketus

" Hyung "

" Baiklah-baiklah . Ini , puas kau Dobby ! "

" Yeeeee ! Gomawo Xiumin hyung muachhhhh :3 "

" Idihhh jorjiy "

Semua menanti malam natal dengan sukacita . Tapi ada satu di antara mereka yang menampakan wajah sedih sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit . Yi Fan ingin Kyungsoo juga ikut merayakan malam natal bersama mereka semua .

" Kris hyung , saatnya " kata Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak Yi Fan

" Hm "

Mereka bersebelas berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur milik Kyungsoo . Mereka akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Kyungsoo dengan di iringi petikan gitar milik Chanyeol . Judulnya Miracles in December . Dan tanpa mereka sadari , ada dua makhluk transparan yang sedang berkomunikasi di belakang mereka .

 _Boiji annneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

 _ **Mau apa kau kemari ?!**_

 _ **Kyung...**_

 _Deulliji annneun neol deureuryeo aesseuda_

 _ **Belum puas kau melihatku dan teman-temanku menderita ?**_

 _Boiji anteon ge boigo_

 _ **Aku...**_

 _Deulliji anteon ge deullyeo_

 _ **Aku membencimu senior**_

 _Neo nareul tteonan dwiro naegen eopdeon himi saenggyeosseo_

 _ **Maafkan aku**_

 _Neul nabakke mollasseotdeon igijeogin naega_

 _ **Aku sangat membencimu**_

 _ **Kyung , aku...**_

 _Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

 _ **Pergilah dari sini sekarang**_

 _ **Tidak , sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu**_

 _Ireokedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha_

 _ **Melakukan apa ?**_

 _Na sarangeun ireoke gyesok nal umjigyeo_

 _ **Mengembalikanmu ke tempatmu yang sebenarnya**_

 _ **APA ?!**_

 _Nan saenggangman hamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo_

Tangan yang selama ini hanya diam di atas ranjang rumah sakit mulai bergerak perlahan . Ini sebuah keajaiban .

 _Nunsongi hanaga ne nunmul han bangurinikka_

Mata doe yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya mulai menampakan dirinya lagi .

 _Dan han gaji motaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il_

Mata yang baru saja terbuka itu melihat 11 pemuda berdiri mengelilinginya . Mata mereka meneteskan air mata setetes demi setetes , bibir mereka bergerak mengalunkan sebuah lagu untuknya .

 _I sseuldeeomneun neungnyeok ijen eobseosseumyeon jokesseo_

Dan akhirnya dia juga ikut mengalunkan lagu kesukaannya itu .

 _Neul nabakke mollasseotdeon igijeogin naega_

 _Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

 _Ireokedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha_

 _Na sarangeun ireoke gyesok nal umjigyeo_

 _Siganeul meomchwo ( Nege doraga )_

 _Chueogui chaegeun ( Neoui peijireul yeoreo )_

 _Nan geu ane isseo_

 _Neowa hamkke inneun geol_

 _Aju jogeumako yakhan sarami neoui sarangi_

 _Ireoke modeun geol ( Nae sarmeul modu )_

 _Bakkun geol ( sesangeul modu )_

 _Oh~~ Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega_

 _Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aratdeon naega_

 _Neo wonhaetdeon geu moseup geudaero nalmada nareul gochyeo ga_

 _Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesokdoel geot gata_

 _Siganeul meomchwo ( Oh ijena )_

 _Nege doraga ( Nege doraga )_

 _Chueogui chaegeun ( Oh oneuldo )_

 _Neoui peijireul yeoreo_

 _Nan geu ane isseo_

 _Geu gyeoure wainneungeol_

 _Boiji annneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

 _Deulliji annneun neol deureuryeo aesseuda_

Setelah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan berakhir , mata mereka terbuka perlahan . Dan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah sepasang mata doe yang terpejam lamanya , akhirnya terbuka dan juga ikut meneteskan air matanya .

" KYUNGSOO ! "

11 pemuda itu memeluk satu-satunya pemuda mungil yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit . Setelah acara big hug yang mereka lakukan tadi , Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan berada di sisinya sekarang .

" Yi Fan ge " panggil Kyungsoo pelan pada sosok tinggi yang ada di sampingnya

" Kyung "

Dan dua insan itu saling berpelukan sekarang . Yi Fan mendaratkan ciuman yang lembut di bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo .

" Terima kasih senpai " gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap sosok transparan yang dapat ia lihat tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawatnya . Sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo . Sosok itu juga mengatakan kata yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Kyungsoo .

 _Saranghae Do Kyungsoo – Seokjin_

Dan setelah itu , sosok transparan tadi menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak . Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati pelukan hangat yang di berikan oleh Yi Fan . Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada Tuhan , karena Tuhan telah mengijinkannya untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai .

" Terima kasih ge " kata Kyungsoo lembut

" Untuk apa ? " tanya Yi Fan

" Karena sudah mau mencintaiku selama ini "

" Apapun untukmu chagi "

" Seharusnya kau membiarkanku pergi ge "

" Kematianmu sama saja dengan kematianku Kyung "

" Yi Fan ge "

" Aku tak ingin hidup di dunia yang tidak ada kau di dalamnya , Kyung "

" Ge "

" Menikahlah denganku , dan hiduplah bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua , Kyung "

" Aku mau ge "

" Terima kasih Do Kyungsoo "

 _Saranghae Wu Yi Fan / saranghae Do Kyungsoo – ucap dua insan itu bersamaan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Note : Endingnya gak jelas ya ? Feelnya kerasa nggak ? Aku gak tahu , akhir-akhir ini aku sering mencari Fic bergenre angst dan suspense . Ini salah satu fic Krisoo yang ada di netbookku yang terbengkalai . Aku sekarang mencoba menghidupkan kembali fic Krisoo yang ada di netbookku . Mohon dukungannya ya teman . Dan mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
